


Moving In

by NotWhoYouThink131



Series: The Joys of University [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thomas Jefferson is a dick, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhoYouThink131/pseuds/NotWhoYouThink131
Summary: It's move-in day at New York University.





	1. Chapter 1

    “You gonna move any faster or what?”  
    Alexander is shocked to hear someone speak to him, and he is taken aback when he glances over his shoulder. In the middle of the staircase, 5 or 6 stairs below him, is a tall guy wearing a bright purple coat. At the bottom of the stairs, behind him, is a much smaller guy holding a couple duffle bags and panting softly.  
“Yeah, sorry.” Alex mutters. He quickly drags his box to the top of the stairs and sits next to it, panting for a moment. The box honestly isn’t that big, but it’s so packed full of stuff that it’s a miracle the box hasn’t broken yet.  
“Jesus, kid.” The guy in the purple jacket snorts, tilting his nose up at Alex. “Come on, James.” The smaller man at the bottom- James- trudges up the stairs and follows his friend, not even bothering to look at Alex.  
When the guy in purple walks past Alex’s small box of belongings, he nudges it just a little too far with his foot, causing the box to tumble down the stairs. There is a sharp sound of something small and glass breaking, and Alex lets out a yelp and quickly chases the box, causing the man to laugh.  
“Thomas,” James mutters. “Be nice.”  
“What?” Thomas chuckles. “I’m just teaching Shorty here to stay out of people’s way on the stairs.” He watches as Alex digs through the stuff that fell out of his box. “He’s so pathetic, look at him.”  
Alex eventually finds what he was looking for, a rusty gold locket, and whimpers. He trails his finger over the cracked hinge and the broken glass inside. The picture on the inside catches Alex’s attention and sighs softly. “Mama,” He says, putting the locket up to his lips and murmuring.  
“Is that.... Important?” Thomas frowns at him. Normally he wouldn’t care, but the look on the kid’s face reminded him of something...  
“It’s my mom’s locket.” Alex says, standing up. “It’s all that’s left of her.”  
Thomas feels a pang of sourness in his stomach. “O-Oh, I’m sor-”  
“It’s fine,” Alex cuts him off, quickly shoving everything back into his box and going back up the steps. When he is standing even with Thomas, he walks past him without another word.  
“Shit,” Thomas sighs.  
“Kid’s only got that one box…” James whispers.  
“Hey, hey kid.” Thomas quickly follows after the smaller boy. James sighs and follows. “Look, I’m sorry about your mom’s locket, I got a friend who could fix it-”  
“What’s your last name, Thomas?” Alex is staring blankly at the closed bedroom door he stands in front of.  
“What?”  
“It’s Jefferson,” James answers for him.  
Alex scoffs. “Of course it is.” He digs a key out of his pocket and unlocks the door. When the door is opened, Thomas sees the signs on the door say his own name and another one: Alexander Hamilton.  
“Hamilton?” Thomas gasps. “You’re my roommate?”  
“Looks like,” Alex throws his box on one of the well-made beds. “Alexander Hamilton.” He holds his hand out.  
“Thomas Jefferson,” Thomas says, taking his hand.  
“My room's across the hall,” James whispers, mostly to himself, as he sets  several bags on Thomas’ bed. “I should go see who my roommate is-”  
“Here you are!” A voice says from the doorway. The owner of the voice is a tan face with freckles, curly hair framing the face. “I knew I’d find you somewhere!”  
“Hey, Philip.” Alex says softly.  
“These your roommates?” Philip grins.  
“Just this one,” Alex gestures to Thomas.  
“I haven’t met my roommates yet!” Philip says cheerfully. “But I know I have two of them!”  
“What’s their name?” Thomas asks.  
“Theo Burr and Peggy Schuyler.”  
“Schuyler?” Thomas blinks. “I know someone with that last name.”  
“Angelica’s other sister must be old enough to go here now,” James says softly.  
“Why would they put her in a room with 2 guys though?” Thomas says.  
“We’ve had weirder pairs,” James says. Thomas nods without saying anything.  
“Let’s go check out your room.” Alex quickly grabs Philip’s hand and leaves, letting Thomas sit alone on his bed.  
“Should we call Lafayette about the locket?” James says.  
“No,” Thomas sighs. “Maybe later.” He lays back on his bed, staring at the blank ceiling. “I guess you can go to your room. I’ll see you in a little bit.”  
James leaves a quick kiss on Thomas’ cheek and goes across the hall. “If you need me,” He says. “I’m right here.”  
“I know, James.”


	2. Chapter 2

    Philip leads Alex To the next floor up to get to his room. There isn’t as many rooms on this floor, so it’s easy to spot Philip’s room on the left.

    Philip leads him in and sits on the bed. “This room is so big, isn’t it?”

    “It is,” Alex says, looking around. He absently pulls the locket from his jacket and holds it tightly in his hand. The metal is still warm on his skin, as it always has been, but the hinge is cracked and the clasp is broken, making it impossible to close.

    “What’s that?” Philip look at his brother. When he sees what Alex is holding, he gasps. “Mama!”

    “I-I don’t know how to fix it.” Alex says softly.

    “How’d it even break?!” Philip squeaks.

    “My box fell down the stairs.” Alex says.

    “God,” Philip frowns. He joins hands with Alex, the locket between their palms, and nuzzles his brother. “We’ll fix it.”

    “I’m sorry.” Alex says softly.

    “Excuse me?”

    Philip and Alex turn to the doorway, where a young man is standing. He has dark skin and shimmering golden-brown eyes, and he’s carrying a large red duffel bag.

    “Theo?” Philip says. His face starts to turn red.

    “Yep.”

   “Philip Hamilton.” He smiles widely, holding his hand out. “This is my brother Alexander.”

   “Hey,” Theo nods at Alex. “I think your room is across the hall from my older brother’s.”

    “Well, that’s nice,” Alex says. “We’ll be able to keep a better eye on you two.” He winks at Philip, still blushing

    “Alex,” Philip hisses. “Shut up.”

    Theo gives a soft grunt and sets his bag on a bed. “Have you seen Peggy yet?”

    “Nope,” Philip says. “Just you.”

    Theo nods and starts unpacking his bag, tossing clothes in the dresser and in the closet. “She probably hasn’t come yet.”

    “Are you a freshman, too?” Philip asks.

    “Yeah,” Theo sighs. “I think we all are, right?”

    “The freshman room together their first year.” The group turns to the girl in the doorway, a wavy ponytail high on her head and wide eyes.

    “I don’t think I’m rooming with another freshman.” Alex says. "He seems like he's been here for a while."

    “My brother isn’t rooming with a freshman, either.” Theo says. “Are you Peggy?”

    “Yeah!” Peggy flops onto the last bed, sighing happily. “Who do you and the other brother room with?”

    “Thomas Jefferson,” Alex says.

    “James Madison.” Theo says.

    “They’re third years.” Peggy says. “Same grade as my oldest sister.” She scrunches up her face. “Did you test out of anything?”

    “Bunch of stuff.” Alex says. “Most of the university cores, I think.”

    “There it is.” Peggy sits up and points at Theo. “Your brother test out, too?”

    “Yeah,” Theo shrugs. “He tested out of a few classes.”

    “You probably bypassed the threshold for credits for freshman.” Peggy says. “Probably registered as first-year sophomores.”

    “Oh,” Theo says. “Aaron said he wanted to graduate early.”

    “That’ll do it,” Peggy nods. She sees Alex’s puzzled face and raises an eyebrow. “Yes?”

    “Would it still work like that if I’m double majoring with a minor?” Alex says. “Cause my credit requirements are probably different.”

    “What are your majors?” Theo asks.

    “Pre-law and strategic studies.” Alex says.

    “Aaron is pre-law.” Theo says.

    “Are you is JD-212?” Peggy says.

    “No,” Alex says.

    “Aaron is,” Theo says.

    “Aaron’s registered as a sophomore, then.” Peggy says. “He must have tested out of the freshman classes, and Alex must’ve just tested out of the university cores.”

    “Is there a difference?” Philip asks.

    “How new are you?” Theo asks, rolling his eyes. “University cores are what everyone takes, but you also have to take classes for your major. He watches Philip. “I bet math ain’t your major, but you gotta take a math class here as a university core.”

     Philip nods slowly, his face heating up at the scolding. “Got it,” He mutters.

    “Don’t be mean to him, Theo.” Peggy says.

    “I’m not being mean to him,” Theo says. “I’m just trying to help him out." He goes back to unpacking his bag, and Philip watches him set a picture on his desk. The picture is two girls on a roller coaster, screaming and probably laughing. These must be his sisters or something. He hasn’t mentioned them yet.

    “Don’t say it so rude, then.” Peggy huffs.

     “Rudely,” Philip corrects automatically. He blinks. “Sorry.”

    “You’re okay.” Peggy giggles.

    “I’m going back to my room,” Alex says awkwardly. “Sorry to be all in your… Shit… I’mma go.” He quickly steps out.

    “Sorry about him,” Philip says. “He tends to be… Awkward.”

    “He’s fine,” Peggy snorts. “He’s kind of cute.”

    “Eh, Phil’s cuter.” Theo says. “I can call you Phil, right?”

    “Uh, no.” Philip chuckles nervously. “Just Philip.”

    “Okay, then.” Theo says. “No Phil, just Philip.” He puts his arm around Philip. “He’s cuter.”

    “Thanks?” Philip grins, blushing a bit.

    Theo chuckles. “You’re going to be alright, Hamilton.”


	3. Chapter 3

James sets his bags down on the empty bed and looks at the boy across from him. He is already unpacked, reading a book on his bed. The boy has dark skin and large brown eyes, skimming the page of his book innocently. There is a stack of clothes on top of the dresser, neatly folded, but other than that, his entire side of the room is perfectly unpacked.

    “You’re James?” The boy asks, not looking up.

    “Yeah,” James says.

    “Aaron Burr.” The boy says.

    “Hi,” James say quietly, unpacking his stuff. He sets a small wooden box on his headboard and sits on his bed. He sees the frosted glass chess set on Aaron’s desk and his mind sparks excitedly for a second “You play often?”

    “Hm?” Aaron finally looks up at James, following his gaze to the chess set. “Yeah, I play whenever I get bored. Do you play?” He glances back down at his book. James cannot see what the book is, but the cover is in black and white and has the image of a teenage girl on it.

    “I used to be in chess club,” James says. “For a few years, at least.” He walks to the chess set and observes the pieces. “My sophomore year of high school, I stopped doing it. Do you play with your brother?”

    “How do you know I have a brother?” Aaron raises an eyebrow and turns the page.

    “My boyfriend’s roommate’s brother rooms with him.” James says. “His name’s Theo, right?”

    “Yeah,” Aaron eyes him suspiciously and closes his book. “He seem okay? Your boyfriend’s roommate’s brother or whatever?”

    “Really happy kid,” James says. “Seems nice. I feel bad for him, though. By the looks of it, I think his mom’s dead. Maybe his dad too, I’m not sure.”

    Aaron’s lip twitches. “Hm.” His eyes fall on the chess set again, but he quickly retracts his gaze and returns it to the cover of his book. The girl is on a swing.

    James catches the motion and resets his face to a neutral expression, trying to hide his excitement. “Wanna play some?”

    “Sure,” Aaron shrugs passively. “One game won’t hurt.” He sits up, crossing his legs as James sits across from him, bringing the chest set to rest between them. “I call white.”

    “That’s fair.” James says. “You go first, then.”

    They played chess for hours that first day, almost in complete silence, one game after another until it was dark outside. They rarely spoke (Aside from them saying “Check” or “Checkmate” to one another from time to time) the whole time, just played and won and lost and played. Aaron enjoyed the silence, not being pried or forced to converse, and he was even glad that James wanted to play so much with him and hadn’t grown tired of him. 

    James was also enjoying the evening, resting the usually-overactive parts of his mind and relaxing. Since Thomas never came over, he could only assume he was okay. Aaron was a pretty okay guy, kinda quiet, but he’s been wonderful so far. James can tell he’s hiding things, but if he’s being quiet, it’s best that James doesn’t ask too many questions. For now, he just wants to enjoy the evening, the quiet, and the idea of a new (Less obnoxious) friend.


	4. Chapter 4

    “But why wouldn’t they room Peggy with us?” Eliza complains, finally finishing unpacking her bags.  
“She’s a freshman,” Angelica says. “They room freshman together and away from the upperclassmen.”  
"I hope she’ll be okay.” Eliza says. “She’s rooming with two boys, right?”  
“Yeah, but she’ll be fine.” Angelica says. “She has pepper spray with her.”  
“It may not work.”  
The sisters turn to the doorway and see another girl with long, wavy hair and dark gray eyes. She has a small bruise on her jaw and carries a large box.  
“Excuse me?” Angelica puts her hands on her hips.  
“Pepper spray may not work,” The girl says. “If they're set on doing something to her, pepper spray won’t stop them for long.”  
“And you are?”  
“Maria Reynolds,” The girl steps into the room. “Your roommate.”  
“Reynolds?” Angelica scoffs. “Your James’ wife, right?”  
“Yeah,” Maria nods, hiding her face behind a curtain of hair as she starts unpacking quickly. "I only have 15 minutes, sorry I can't stay and chat."  
“Feel bad for you.” Angelica says softly. When Maria doesn’t respond, she looks at Eliza and says, “Peggy will be fine, Eliza.”  
Eliza nods and looks at Maria. She’s heard rumors of James Reynolds and how he disrespects women like they’re objects- She’s heard rumors he sells his own wife for other classmates to use- but she never thought she’d be rooming with such a man’s wife. She remembers the bruise on Maria’s face and her stomach drops. Poor girl.  
“Plus, Peggy brought her knives,” Angelica whispers. “She won’t let those boys touch her.”  
Eliza nods again, still lost in thought.  
“You’re sisters?” Maria asks.  
“Yes.” Angelica says. “Angelica and Elizabeth Schuyler.”  
“Schuyler?” Maria says. “One of you is Thomas Jefferson’s girl, right?”  
“No,” Angelica says, scoffing. “Absolutely not, that man is pathetic.”  
“Didn’t you go on a date with him last semester?”  
“No, he asked me out and I told him to get bent.” Angelica says.” I wouldn’t let Thomas date me if it was his last dying wish.”  
“What did he do to you?” Maria asks.  
“He’s just thirsty,” Angelica says. “Been chasing me since freshman year.”  
“Who did you hear that from?” Eliza asks Maria. "That they were together?" "Probably Thomas himself." Angelica snorts.   
Maria shrugs. “Just heard it around.” She mumbles.  
“This school, I swear.” Angelica pouts. “Always trying to play match-maker.” She looks at Eliza. “You be careful with that. This school shouldn’t dictate who you end up with.”  
“I know.” Eliza nods. “I choose that for myself.”  
“That’s right,” Angelica says.  
“Me and James met in high school,” Maria says. “This school has done a number on us.”  
“They trying to break you up?” Angelica asks. She knew the answer- the bruise on her face and the dead look in her eyes gave her the answer- but Maria seems like she wanted to talk about it.  
“In a way,” Maria says. “Sometimes people make things more bearable. We see just how strong our relationship is.” She picks at the bruise on her face absently, making Eliza cringe with nausea.  
“You have a lot of problems with James, though, right? That’s what I’ve heard?”  
“Not problems.” Maria says quickly. “We just have… Misunderstandings."  
“That’s something someone with problems says.” Eliza says quietly.  
“Aren’t you Hercules Mulligan’s sister" Angelica says. "Why don’t you have him deal with James?”  
“There’s nothing to deal with." Maria says. “And no, Hercules isn’t my brother. He’s just a close friend.”  
“You lived together for a while, right?” Angelica says.  
“He was my foster brother, if that’s what you’re thinking of,” Maria says. “But that was years ago; I was still in middle school.” She shakes her head. “James and Hercules wouldn’t be able to handle one another if they got in a fight.”  
“Hercules could take him,” Angelica says.  
“That’s Thomas’ friend, right?” Eliza says. “Lafayette’s partner?”  
“Yeah,” Angelica says. “He’s huge, he’d stomp James into the ground, surely.”  
“Physically, yes.” Maria says. “But James has ways of dealing with people without fighting them.” Her gaze falls on the clock on the desk and her entire body falls cold. She’s late. “Shit!” The yelp escapes her mouth before she catches it, dropping whatever she was holding- it doesn’t matter what it is anymore- and grabbing her jacket. “I have to go!” She races out of the room without another word.  
The whole exchange of panic was only 30 seconds, if that, but Eliza and Angelica were still recovering from it a minute later. Eliza finally moves to pick up what Maria dropped-  a plastic container of cheap makeup- and sets it on the desk.  
“Jesus Christ,” Angelica says softly. “Poor girl’s supposed to be meeting him somewhere. Probably has an appointment with someone.” She watches Eliza straighten up the make-up, even reaching into Maria’s bags to add to the collection. “If her husband comes in here, I want you to leave the room. I don’t really care where you go, just leave.”  
“Okay, Angelica.” Eliza nods. She keeps unpacking Maria’s stuff, putting makeup and toiletries on the desk and clothes in the closet. She unwillingly makes note that certain clothes are ripped and some are stained. Her stomach twists.  
“What are you doing?” Angelica finally asks after a few minutes or working.  
“I’m helping her get her side of the room in order,” Eliza says. “She’ll need help, depending on how long he keeps her.”  
Angelica thinks about it or a moment and nods. “You’re so nice sometimes, Eliza.” She sits on her bed. “Be careful with that, you can get yourself into trouble being that nice.”  
“That’s what you keep telling me,” Eliza says, rolling her eyes.  
“I mean it,” Angelica says. “People take advantage of that kind of kindness, it can get you in a mess I don’t want to see you in.”  
“I’m nice but I still have a head on my shoulders, Angie.” Eliza says. “I’m not stupid.”  
“I know you’re not,” Angelica says. She looks out the window. She sees large groups of freshmen being led around in tour groups, upperclassmen acting as their shepherds.  
She’s always hated move-in day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one section in this chapter that keeps combining 4 or 5 paragraphs into one, and it won't let me edit it. Just know that it's not all the same person talking

“Last box,” Hercules says, pulling the box from his car.

“I can carry it,” John chirps, coming up beside him. “Let me take it.”

“The cart's right there. I got it, little man,” Hercules chuckles. He sets the box on a cart and starts pushing it inside. “We’re on the 3rd floor, right?”

“Yes,” Lafayette says, holding the door open. When Hercules and John are through, he closes the door and scurries after them, heels clicking on the floor like rapid fire.

“I hope our room has air conditioning this year,” John says. Lafayette nods along with him. “It’s so hot outside~”

“I’m sure it will,” Hercules says. “It usually only the freshman dorms that fuck students over that bad.” They all get in the elevator. “Mine had air conditioning last year, remember?”

“Yeah,” John says.

“You guys trying to go back to our usual spot tonight?” Hercules says. “Grab some drinks?”

“I’m here for it,” John grins.

“I missed going to our bar,” Lafayette says. “It’s been so long.”

“Three months ain’t that long,” Hercules says.

“Easy for you to say,” John says. “Try having bronchitis for a month of that. That alone felt like three months.”

“Hey, my ma took good care of you,” Hercules chuckles and leads the group from the elevator. “This one’s ours,” He nudges the door with his cart, and John quickly digs his key out to unlock the door.

“Well, look who it is,” A voice coos condescendingly from a few feet behind the group.

“Oh no,” Lafayette gasps. His eyes dart to Hercules, then to the door, waiting for John.

“Not right now, Lee.” John huffs, opening the door. Lafayette quickly runs into the room, Hercules following. John sees him peek over his shoulder to glare at Charles and John frowns.

Once the door to the room is securely shut, leaving John out in the hallway, the door next to the room opens, and out comes Samuel Seabury and James Reynolds. “Well Howdy, neighbor,” Charles seethes. His face has a malicious shadow over it, teeth gritted in a smirk. Samuel stands behind him, arms crossed and facial expression dark. James is leaned against the wall, smirking at John. “I’ll never be free of you, will I?” John sighs. His stomach twists. “‘Fraid not, Freckles.” James says. “Looks like you’re stuck with us for a while.” “Look,” John says. “Just leave my friends alone this year. Lafayette isn’t willing to play your games after last time.” "You say ‘Your games’ like you didn’t play too, Johnny,” Charles sneers John grits his teeth. “Oh, come on, don’t look at me like that~”

“Just stay the fuck away from them,” John huffs. He swings open his door and slams it shut behind him. Hercules is unpacking and Lafayette is laying on one of the beds, reading some French book John cannot read the title of.

“Are they really in the room next to us?” Lafayette peeks over his book and eyes the wall dividing the two rooms nervously.

“Yeah, but don’t worry about it.” John grabs his box off the cart and starts unpacking. “I told them that they’ll be dealt with if they bother you this year.”

“After last time,” Hercules says. “Do you really thinks Lee’s scared of you?”

“No, but he will be,” John huffs. “He beat me last time, but he won’t get the best of me again."

“I’m honestly looking forward to being in this room.” Hercules announces. “What better way to annoy a group of homophobes than by having some really loud gay sex in the room right next to them?”

Lafayette laughs. “It’ll be wonderful, keeping them up all night.”

“Just remember I’m in here too,” John chuckles. “I need sleep, you know. Pre-med is very tiring. Not like two artsy majors would understand.”

“Get bent,” Hercules laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new series. I'm going to try to update this often, but keep in mind that I am in school right now and I have a limited amount of time to update stories. Check back every week and don't forget to give me feedback!


End file.
